Abattoir (Zharik Jale)
}}Abattoir |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Drell |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }Unknown (Estimated Late 50's, Deceased) |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Retired (Previously Professional Assassin, War Criminal, Head of Embodiment) |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Omega |} Zharik Jale, better known as Abattoir to basically everybody he interacted with, was a drell mercenary largely active in the Nemean Abyss and Terminus Systems, notable for his leadership or co-leadership of several paramilitary organizations, including the Ibiza-based Last Gasp and EmbodimentCorp. A combination of Primacy-trained combat skills and severe childhood abuse in the Abyss led to 1) his decision to basically take out his post-adolescent frustration on the rest of the galaxy and 2) his being extremely good at doing so. Eventually, as most people do when they grow older, he mellowed a bit and shifted from "slaughter, destroy, ravage" to "slaughter, collect credits, indulge". Eventually, having apparently grown tired of constantly feeding the urge to kill bigger targets in new and innovative ways (and not really knowing how to do anything else), he retired from mercenary life and disappeared into space. An irresistable challenge from an occasional former associate (specifically, 'do you know if there's a way to efficiently destroy a planet?') briefly brought him into civilization again, but once that job was done, he dropped off the grid altogether until the invasion of Earth. He was a resistance fighter during the Reaper Occupation, fighting Reapers and organizing resistance across the Middle East during the beginning of the occupation of Earth. He was eventually killed by a Reaper Destroyer during an operation alongside Lyra Palmer. Description Vermillion-scaled. A large scar was present on his throat; the strike that gave him the scar apparently damaged his vocal cords to the point where he couldn’t raise his voice; as such, he always spoke in a gravelly, monotonous whisper. Abattoir mentioned that the scar was given to him by Justicar Velinara during a duel somewhere in asari territory. He claimed the fight was a draw; it was painfully obvious from his description of it, however, that the justicar thrashed him soundly and he was narrowly able to escape with his life. Personality Abattoir, despite his affable nature, had a very well-deserved reputation for being a complete monster. It was known among movers and shakers in galactic crime that you didn’t send this particular drell in unless you were prepared to accept massive collateral damage. Cities had a way of falling down around him, and civilians in the line of fire were generally either butchered, despoiled, or captured and sold to the highest bidder (and occasionally a combination of these). He demonstrated no hesitation in the killing of adults and children of any species, particularly highlighted in one incident of egregious violence while removing the natives during initial excavations on Klencory. Although he spoke in a polite manner, using hanar-style speech, and was rarely if ever seen to lose his calm, those who employed him expressed certainty that he was at least somewhat mentally unstable. Caution, and a knowledge of what one was buying, was adamantly suggested of anyone who contracted his services. History His style of speech indicates that the man known as Abattoir (Zharik Jale by birth) was born on Kahje and raised to adolescence by the hanar, which included military training under the Compact. Fifteen years of his life are then basically missing. At age 12, he was apparently abducted by slavers and imprisoned in the infamous K-13 Scorpio Flesh Vats, a military fortress-turned-slaver enclave and brothel/snuff den in the Othsonis System of the Nemean Abyss. Eventually, in his later teens, he was sold on, but escaped shortly afterward, swiftly ensuring the bloody destruction of everyone else involved. When he reappeared onto the galaxy’s radar, he was totally unidentifiable as a Kahje citizen and insisted that his face name was Abattoir. (He had chosen the name, he once claimed, after his victory against infamous krogan warrior, the Haruspex, a battle which indeed took place in an abattoir). Abattoir was best-renowned for operating a very small mercenary operation known as the Last Gasp, which was for all means and purposes a freelance squad of hired killers, until their decimation and subsequent dissolution in 2185. He generally dealt with extremely unsavoury individuals, notably batarian slavers and drug-running humans, and had over thirty outstanding warrants in Citadel space alone for war crimes committed during his hired participation in several military conflicts, as well as several bounties that were valid in the Terminus Systems. The Last Gasp was destroyed in 2185 during a particularly dangerous and totally classified mission, during which they encountered unexpected resistance of an extreme magnitude and a totally-unfamiliar nature. Although the mission was completed, Abattoir was the sole survivor of the ‘core’ group, along with less than ten combat-ready personnel and his ship’s crew, out of what had been nearly a hundred strong. He dissolved the unit and settled in to freelance, never quite the same after the loss of his most trusted men. Associates Associates included Aphin Protretho, Abad Sam-mel, Ana'Therion vas Nedas, Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz, Zaladin Urc, and Justicar Velinara (the last of whom he ended up marrying despite, or perhaps because of, their repeated and increasingly brutal attempts to murder each other over the course of their professional acquaintance). Children: * Malus Vorr (confirmed) * Alyria T’Lani (confirmed) * Viola Arkena (unconfirmed, probable) * Shirin Vedral * Anaria L’Kreesh (unconfirmed) * Salrek Thule (unconfirmed) * Amrinn Nero (unconfirmed) * Drallos Reave (unconfirmed, unlikely, but if anybody has the nerve, it’s him) * Asric La Magia (see also ‘Sizen City Slasher’, unconfirmed, unsubstantiated, unlikely) Threads of Note Hanar Snuff Film: Abattoir's actions spark some vigorous debate. Abby's Fan Site Is Going Crazy: Their beloved devil couldn't be dead, could he? And he couldn't be having a steamy love affair with Aphin Protretho, could he? Aphin is Summoned: Abattoir decides that his fan base need to be taught respect. Can the sarcastic salarian help him think of something appropriate? Pressure: The peanut gallery watches as Abbatoir recovers from his injuries, and gets back to spreading pain and unpleasantness throughout the Terminus. Attention, Residents of the Citadel: Guess who got on board? EOSD Convention: The fanclub is having a get-together. Ghost: A showdown with Velinara. Suri'Neyvi, this one has a present of sorts for you: But she has to earn it. I'm Pregnant!: Suri has a pregnancy scare, having had sex with her new slave against Abattoir's direct instruction. Power Vacuum: Abattoir is supposedly dead, so influential underworld members gather to divvy up his territory. There's one small problem, of course... We Need To Talk: During the Who Goes There? arc, The Sarcastic Salarian (Aphin Protretho) gets in contact, needing help. Last Dance: Abattoir's retirement, and a... last dance... with Suri'Neyvi. The Superior Dance: Abattoir's death during the Reaper War. Category:Drell Category:Deceased Characters